All Grown Up
by counting down the days
Summary: Chapter One Thur Nine are completely done of the re-do and ready for re-reading and re-reviewing :D And i have officially started to continue with the story.
1. The Begining

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**

Chapter one- The Beginning.

Rin was on the eve of turning sixteen. She was very excited for she was always told, while growing up, that she would become a woman at age sixteen. Even from that day she wasn't quite sure what that meant; "being a woman." but she did know it was a very important event in her life

In Rin's village (before it was destroyed) they preformed a certain custom for the young women turning sixteen. They would throw a big party with lavish foods and wine.

It was also one of the customs of the village that the parents of the young woman would start the trials of deciding a husband for her.

Rin was curious, now that she was in Sesshomaru's care, would he be the one to choose her husband? She wondered if he even remembered her old culture. At the same time she didn't dare bring it up.

Rin's people believed that once a girl turns sixteen she only has a small window to produce her husband's child. So if the family had enough money, at the girls sixteenth birthday would also be her wedding or a commitment ceremony. Her people believed it was vital to conceive a child but it was wrong to conceive any child out of wedlock.

It was one week before her birthday. Sesshomaru had agreed to throw her a small party, but told her nothing more. They made their way down to Kaede's small village. They were meeting Kagome, InuYasha and the others on the far hill. As they arrived the other group came into sight as well.

Rin ran towards Kirara who met her half way. Like a silent bond they both bolted to the tall grass field at the bottom of the hill. Shippo followed behind them while Sesshomaru could hear Rin's distant giggling.

InuYasha and Kagome were coming up the hill when Sesshomaru reached the top. Kagome sat down on the cool green grass with InuYasha sitting down next to her.

"Wow Sesshomaru you really have done a great job raising Rin." Kagome noted, "She's turning into quite a little lady; you should be proud." Sesshomaru nodded slightly, everyone knowing that this was his form of blushing.

"Thanks, I can't believe she's 16 now." Sesshomaru replied. Rin was skipping threw the tall grass, Kirara and Shippo's tails followed close behind her. Sesshomaru could her giggle as they caught up to her.

Coming up on the other side of the hill was Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru looked behind him to see Sango's large hard belly. He let his mind wander to the image of Rin with a round hard belly like that; but quickly shook the image from his head. To him the thought was inappropriate. Even so, he tried to hide his smile from the idea.

"Do you remember Rin's old village customs?" Kagome asked. InuYasha gave her a dirty look and a nudge; but Kagome stayed firm in her question.

"Yes." Sesshomaru simply replied, feeling awkward and worried where she was going wanting to go with that idea in her head.

"Well we got to go," InuYasha said standing up, hoping to rush them away so his new bride wouldn't verbally challenge his brother.

"Oh." Sesshomaru said, half grateful for his brothers interception but curious where Kagome was going with her question. 'Maybe Rin said something to her,' he wondered. The trio bouncing around the field noticed the change and started to walk towards the hill.

Sesshomaru asked "Are you still going to her party?"

"Of course wouldn't forget it for the world." Kagome said standing up with InuYasha. She looked at him from the corner of her eye with a girlish smile. Sesshomaru looked away quickly.

"Shippo were leaving," Kagome called. The small fox picked up speed and rushed towards Kagome. Kirara gave Rin a quick rub with her head and chased after Shippo. Sesshomaru's eyes were glued on Rin.

The sun's rays hit her skin that made her look as if she was glowing. Her hair was long and blowing across her face in the slight breeze. She held out her right hand her finger tips bush against the tops of the long grass. As she got closer Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the trickle of sweat sliding down her neck and in between her breasts.

Her smell was delightful. When she flipped her hair it intensified. He restrained himself from stepping towards her and scooping her up in his arms. While getting a closer smell, the idea of her in his arms made his body quiver.

Sango stood up with the help from Miroku.

"Bye," Rin said, after giving everyone a hug. As they walked farther awhile she gave Shippo and Kirara one last wave and turned her attention on Sesshomaru.

"Did you ask if they were still coming?" she asked walking with Sesshomaru.

"Of course," he replied looking straight ahead.

"And what did they say?" She asked, getting anxious.

"They said they would be there?" Rin smiled excited for her party in a week. Everyone she cared about was going to be there. She wanted to hug Sesshomaru but held in the urge.

"Sesshomaru," she asked. "What are you getting me?" Rin wondered, hoping to stir a conversation.

"It's a surprise," he answered simply.

'Wow I can't believe he is still so tall,' Rin thought to herself looking up at him, 'even though I've grown he's still taller than a tree.' She took his hand like she would normally.

Sesshomaru looked down at their hands laced. He smiled to himself. She looked up at him and smiled. His heart pumped a little faster and he didn't know why.

'Why does that keep happening?' he wondered.

They walked in silence for a while more.

"Where's Jaken?" Rin asked.

"He will be gone for a little while. I released him from duties for a week." Sesshomaru told her, "and this way I know for sure that he won't ruin your party."

Rin smiled widely and clasped his hand tighter. As they walked under the tree canopy, the shade felt cool against her warm skin. She became rather thirsty but didn't want to say anything. She looked all around taking everything in. It was a prefect moment.

*********

_A sleeping __Rin was lying on a grand bed. The sheets and blankets were of the richest and finest silk. The four post wooden bed looked like something from Kagome's world. _

_The room was all dark around her. All that could be seen was her perky perfect round breasts rising and falling with every breath. Sesshomaru walked up to her._

_He reached out to touch her creamy soft skin but snapped his hand back when she adjusted to position. She slightly started to regain consciousness. She smiled at the figure before her recognizing Sesshomaru's shape. He reached out for her again and this time she knew it and welcomed it._

"Rin!," Sesshomaru's voice rang from the outside of her tent. "Rin, get up." Rin sat straight up from her bed.

"What?" she said franticly.

"It's time to get up, we have a lot to do today." Sesshomaru said poking her head, "Move."

"Ok," she said quickly. He removed himself from her tent and she fell back against the pillow. The dream of Sesshomaru caressing her still lingering in her thoughts, she smiled.

"Oh no," she thought as her smile faded from her face, "I can't feel that way towards him. It's not right."

Okay there is the new chapter one. I hope you people who like it are relieved.

R&R to see if you want me to continue. Loves!

-Counting Down the Days-

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. . I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**


	2. The Rainless Storm

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story it is the same basic outline and plot. I'm just adding in more detail going into the characters in depth. Thanks. **

Chapter Two- The Rainless Storm

The entire day passed by them and Rin's mind was still lingering on her dream. She found herself smiling at the thought. Afraid of what Sesshomaru would do if he found out her mind was wondering on completely travesties she shook the idea from her conscience.

Sesshomaru did notice how intently quiet Rin was being throughout the day. Once in awhile he would look over to see her smiling to herself. Soon the curiosity became too much for him.

"What is on your mind, Rin?" he asked. She blushed and fluttered, trying to develop an answer. "Tell me the truth now," he demanded and she nodded. After a moment of thinking she settled on an explanation.

"Nothing really, as you know I am sixteen, and new paths are opening up for me. I guess I'm wondering about what the rest of my life might hold. It makes me happy at the possibilities." she said, looking down at her fingers. Sesshomaru knew she was telling the truth because whenever she was nervous while confessing something she would bend and lock her fingers.

Sesshomaru could only nod so Rin saw that it was an acceptable answer. She exhaled in relief secretly but Sesshomaru still saw the tension fade then raise again.

"Rin," he began. "There is more." he stated simply.

"There's just a guy." she said quickly and hurried in front of him. In this new found panic and strength Rin missed the color fade from Sesshomaru's face. A clear sign, in any male, of a heavy mix of sorrow and anger; it creates jealously.

He wanted to press on and ask her who and when. Why was this man so important to her now? Why hadn't she said anything about him before? What about him? What would he do knowing his Rin was with some other man? Treating her the way he was meant to treat her?

But he said nothing.

Sesshomaru swallowed all of his jealous remarks and kept walking lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't even noticed the pain Rin was experiencing.

They walked to their normal camp site. Rin fell into routine and made a fire just big enough to make a quick meal for her and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked over to his usual tree base and sat comfortably on the cool dirt. But when he saw Rin's face he felt a new uncertain fear.

"When will Rin marry?" he asked himself. He secretly hated himself for feeling this particular way about a human girl. She was completely mortal. She was fragile.

"One night with me, she would surely walk away bruised, broken or worse," he thought bitterly. He wanted to give himself to her on her sixteenth birthday. "No, I have to think of her safety first," he reassured his opinion.

Rin finished a simple meal for Sesshomaru as the sun began to set. She walked towards the small stream to rinse the broken shards of the swords she used to skewer Sesshomaru's meat to cook it.

Sesshomaru watched carefully as she walked away. She moved past him without even blinking in his direction. Rin reached the stream; about the size of a New York street puddle with a constant returning water source. She looked up at the dusk sky; the blue sky began to darken as the sun fell behind the horizon. She started to see little burning lights that were being covered with a thick layer of caracole colored clouds.

She hated the dark. She hated the storms. Whenever she heard lighting it was like a shot gun in her mind. Forcing her back to when she was just a girl.

A sharp shiver traveled up her spine. She hurried back to Sesshomaru who hadn't moved from his spot. He had eaten the rabbit Rin cooked. She had sat down in front of the fire, placing more wood on it to make if grow.

Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye. The clouds that covered the sky brought a creeping chill that found Rin. She would look up and carefully watch the sky slowly disappearing. Sesshomaru watched her feeling sorry for her knowing her fear; her panic.

She pulled out a blanket that Kagome gave her for her fifteenth birthday and laid it on the ground. She looked up at the sky again, hoping it wouldn't rain. She was lost in her own mind she barely notices Sesshomaru moving towards the fire. Soon she fell asleep trying not to dream about Sesshomaru again.

BOOM!

The thunder roll across the sky. Rin's eyes snapped opened. She could see the light remain above her head. Her heart began to thump rapidly against her chest.

Another crackle of purple light breaking the sky again that followed by loud terrifying BOOM!

"Ahhh!" Rin yelled. It was so loud it felt like it was right above her head. This was more normal thunder. "Lord Sesshomaru, what was that?" Sesshomaru who was still very awake pretended to wake up. "That is thunder." he said faking annoyance. "You've heard it before."

"But it's louder then normal. It's scary." She cried. Another jolt of light and she accidentally let out a frightened yelp. She sat straight up from where she lay, shivering in fear.

Sesshomaru watched her. Wanted to say something to comfort his scared Rin, but said nothing.

"Will it rain?" she asked, looking at Sesshomaru who was looking at her.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru simply answered. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear in her eye. His heart dropped he knew he wasn't making her feel any better. 'See I'd make a horrible husband to her.' he simply answered.

"What about the fire. What if it goes out?" Rin asked worried and panicked.

"Then it goes out." he said blankly, he mentally kicked himself. "Rin don't worry. Nothing will come, I'm here." He said. She smiled a happy and relived smiled, he finally sad the right thing.

He watched her lay back down watching him through the fire. He sat up and watched the sky. A small breeze blew past them and he could hear her shiver. The wind whirled through the trees that surrounded them making the trees creek and moan.

"You can sleep next to me." Rin heard Sesshomaru say quietly. He saw her eyebrow rise with mixed emotions. "For warmth." he corrected her thoughts. Rin smiled and was about to say no thank you but another loud burst of thunder stole the words form her mouth.

She yelped again and practically dove on to Sesshomaru's lap. He smiled inside but only raised an eyebrow on the outside. "Sorry," she said. Sitting on the ground beside him.

"You can sleep here only if it rains." Sesshomaru said. She only nodded and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes in a way it looked like she was asking for rain.

They both stayed awake and felt the storm past them. Not a drop of rain fell and Rin felt sorrow in the pit of her stomach. She stood up and walked over to her blanket. She lay down and starred into the flames in front of her.

"I wanted to sleep next to him," she thought. She watched the fire dance around and began to feel the fatigue catch up to her as the energy she spent the whole day left her.

She was so tired she didn't even feel Sesshomaru stand up. She looked through the flame one last time hoping to see his face but nothing was there. She figured he had gone to sleep in a near by tree.

It completely shocked her to feel him lay down behind her. She waited until he stopped moving before daring to look at him. He turned on his side and scooted his body closer to hers. She could only watch from the corner of her eye in disbelief.

"I've already fallen asleep," she told herself. "I have to be asleep,' her heart doubled in speed when she felt him exhale heavily close to her ear.

"What?" he asked realizing she was watching him with an open jaw.

"It didn't rain." She said still in astonishment.

"I know." He said and rested his head on his elbow. He closed his eyes and felt Rin turn back around. After a moment she began to relax and doze off into her own world of dreams. He could feel her heart beating against his chest through her back, but soon it slowed down and he knew she was asleep. The scent of her hair filled his mind. And she nestled into his warm body and he soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

BOOM!

Another bang of thunder woke Rin. The sound bounced around inside her head. She felt like someone just hit a drum that was next to her ears. She sat up in fear, her heart hammering fast and hard. Sesshomaru woke from her movement.

"It's okay." He said a little annoyed by her fear. She looked at the gruff voice that was behind her. He was laying there, his eyes still closed but still aware somehow. Her eyes ran down his long muscular body.

"Oh you're here I thought that was a dream." Rin said sleepily, her mind raced back to a few hours ago when Sesshomaru laid down next to her for no particular reason. "A wonderful dream." She muttered and lay back down. Her thoughts were still very sleepy and Sesshomaru could tell. She yawned and pushed herself inside the crook of Sesshomaru's bowed body. She was still awake when she settled back down.

"Just go back to sleep," he said pulling her closer to his body. She smiled at his new found connection.

"I love this feeling," they both thought. Sesshomaru was just as awake as Rin. He could feel her breath race again. "I wondered what she was thinking to herself," he wanted to ask, but afraid to hear her say that she wanted him to. If he heard that he knew he could not hold back. Laying there, cuddling like a husband and wife that just made love. He would miss this feeling.

When she was younger they'd lay like this during storms, or after an intense battle. Rin kept opening her mouth as if to say something.

"Go on," he silently encouraged. He wanted her to say, _"_Don't give me away, keep me for yourself_," _but he shook the idea quickly from his mind. "It will not happen," he told himself firmly.

"I like sleeping next to you lord Sesshomaru," Rin finally confessed, after a long mental battle of wits. "It makes me feel safe," she continued. Sesshomaru could feel her heart speed up. "It makes me very happy." and she pushed her lower half against his lower half. A smile stretched across his face to feel her rub against him.

"I'm glad," he quickly said pushing his smile from his voice. She was sending lighting all over his body. "Can we stay like this forever?" she asked, rubbing her body more. "He is not telling me to stop," she told herself, "It must be ok."

She waited for his answer. He was thinking how what to say. His mind kept flicking but her hip movements.

"No we can't," Sesshomaru said finally. "Tonight is the only night, after this no more. "He moved his arm so it curled around her chest. His wrist rested between her breasts. He quickly tried to move his hand once he realized where he placed it but she covered his arm with her and laced her fingers with his. Sesshomaru silenced if growl.

"That makes me sad, why can't be like this in real life," Rin yawned and took his hand. "Why can't we be like this forever?" she kissed his hand gently. He moaned quietly to feeling his own hips movement towards her to the feeling of her lips on his skin.

"Because I am a demon and you are a human," Sesshomaru said, "It is not heard of." Remembering when his father fell in love InuYasha's mother. He remembered all the power and respect he lost.

Rin nodded, slightly whimpering. Sesshomaru wanted this to be real. He wanted this moment to stay. Why couldn't they have this? Why couldn't they love each other? They had known each other for all this time, living, protecting, sharing and caring for each other. Why couldn't loving each other be placed in the equation?

"Would you like us to stay like this?" he heard himself ask. They were both shocked.

"Ever and ever," she muttered. The words sank in his brain. "She does want my love," he thought. He nestled his face into her hair, and swallowed.

"You keep that to yourself Rin, never tell that to anyone," Sesshomaru ordered. He felt her body go limp and then stiffen.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she obeyed. She stopped her movements at once and leaned so their bodies were barely touching. She let go of his hand and curled her arm under her head and tucked her other under stomach. Sesshomaru left the cold autumn breeze chill his arm.

She quickly fell back asleep, mostly from exhaustion and a new painful depression. Thunder banged again, the loudest yet, but Rin did not wake. She only closed the gap she made between their bodies. Sesshomaru allowed himself to smile.

Even after he just hurt her feelings, she still trusted him. She still wanted to be close to him.

He settled back down himself and soon fell back a sleep. His own dreams of a life with Rin filled his mind.

He pictured them running in the fields together with their pups, having their own house with huge lands surrounding them. They would have servants, and guards.

Her mind wondered into a sleep land full of forbidden ideas. Both of them were breathing hard. Sesshomaru held himself over her naked body, both of them sweating. Rin's legs were around his middle when he smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

She smiled at her own fantasy in her sleep, wishing he would smile like that more often, even in her mind.

** Ok there is the new chapter two. Like I said before I am redoing this story for a few reasons. I hope everyone likes it better. I think I'm really capturing Sesshomaru better. But please note a few things; it's been several years, who knows how Sesshomaru would honestly be like: as well as, this is my story and I like the way it's going, even better than the first and finally review your new opinion on my story. I know several people said I should change this of that \, but I think it's going much better now.

THANK YOU!!! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy

Oh and if you like Fruits Basket I wrote a FanFiction where Kyo and Tohru become a couple, so if you like Fruits Basket you should read it. It's called Shades of Orange rated M and it's a romance (big surprise).

Thanx again.

-Counting Down the Days-


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**

Chapter Three- The Truth Comes Out

The next morning came to Rin in a rush. Her mind was still lingering to the wonderful dream when Sesshomaru gave Rin his gift to her. It was him, with a big ribbon tied around his naked body.

Rin opened up her eyes to feel an arm across her body and her hand in Sesshomaru's. she quickly looked down to see if she still had clothes on.

She did.

When her mind left the idea her dream wasn't a dream she remembered the night before. To make sure he knew where he was, Rin pushed her hips into Sesshomaru's.

She felt a hard stick poking into her back, not really knowing what it was.

Sesshomaru woke when he felt a body nuzzling close to his. Feeling her hips move against his…

He quickly pulled his hips back realizing he still had a lingering part from his own dream.

"Good morning," he whispered, smelling her hair. It startled her. She tried sitting up but couldn't with Sesshomaru's arm holding her down and close to him.

"Oh, good morning." she replied, relaxing. He looked down her neck and saw a small bead of sweat. He wanted to taste her but forced his eyes to glide down her slender back. But the slide back up to her neck.

"Right there," he thought, "right there is where I would mark her." He started to lean down to the nook but at the same time Rin turned her head to look at him.

Their lips touched.

Rin closed her eyes to savor the brief moment that was accident. She knew he'd pulled back after a split second.

But to her surprise he didn't pull away. In fact he leaned forward into the kiss. His arms tightened around and even pulled her closer to him, even with the stick he had. His fingers laced into hers.

She took this as her chance.

Reaching up with her other hand she ran her fingers through his hair. She turned her body a little more towards him making it easier for their kiss. She arched her back suddenly feeling very alive. Her whole body tingled. She turned her body so she was practically underneath him.

The weight of his strong body on top of her sent a strong surge through her body. She gripped on to his back like her life depended on his kiss.

He himself was surprised by Rin's actions. She turned her body just the right way. Her kiss was agonizingly wonderful. He wanted more of her. When she started to tuck herself under his side he lifted himself up and let her move complete under him. Their hands never split.

Sesshomaru was completely shocked when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. At this point Sesshomaru could smell her arousal. And like a light switch realized what was going on.

He slowed the kiss and soon stopped it completely. He let go of her hand and reached behind him to remove her legs. "No this can't happen," he told himself coming back to reality. She sniffled slightly but locked her legs together and forced their lips to connect. He pulled away from her and sat up on the ground, looking at Rin still lying on ground. Her eyes closed. She sat up as well. Avoiding eye contact, her cheeks red and full of embarrassment. He looked into her face.

But as she sat there the blush drained from her cheeks. Her eyes were hollow, and her cheeks were gaunt. All of her color had escaped her face. Her eyes closed again and she bit her lower lip. He knew she was trying to taste their kiss again.

"She wants it?" he wondered looking at her carefully. How could she want him? He was a demon. How could she want him when a similar demon kill her parents and destroyed her village? She finally looked up and met his eyes.

She was silently pleading with him. He could see it. She wanted him. She wanted more than a kiss she wanted him to hold her and touch her. He wanted it too. His own dream still teasing him as the idea came back into his head.

"Well, if she wants it," he compromised with himself. And like an unspoken agreement she knew what they were doing; Sesshomaru was going to be allowed again.

And the next moment they were kissing again. He pulled her close to him. She knew exactly what to do. She sat on his lap and straddled his hips. She pulled her knees up and hugged him warmly with her thighs.

Sesshomaru loved this feeling. Rin in his lap, she deepened the kiss, touching and swirling tongues. She began to whimper and started to kiss him more desperately he enjoyed her warm breath, the taste of her kiss, the feel of her lips; but she started to slow down the kiss.

"Is she sobbing?" Sesshomaru wondered. Soon she slowed the kiss to a stop. She sniffed and rested her head against his forehead.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, "What is wrong." The fear of her regretting this moment flooded him. The "what if's" crowded his mind. He leaned but and looked into her eyes but the embarrassment overcame her face, her eyes widened and she looked way. "Tell me," Sesshomaru commanded. "Now." he reasserted his authority when she hesitated.

"I don't want this to end," Rin confessed obeying his command. "I know soon you'll realize I'm nothing but a mortal human girl and stop. Then you'll hate me even more and the thought of that makes me so sad." she continued to sob slightly, trying to hold her strength.

"Rin…" he started but while he was trying to find the words, his thoughts were interrupted by her lips on his.

Subconsciously she started to roll her hips against his. She pressed her finger tips in his shoulders. A low growl trailed up his throat. She was pressing all the right buttons.

Sesshomaru left himself becoming hard and he knew soon he'd loose control of his better judgment. He forced himself to pull away.

"No, please, just a little longer. We won't tell anyone, I just want to know I had you, just once." Rin begged. She reached for his lips with hers. When he let himself beginning to become hard he pulled away. She leaned for his lips again but he pulled back.

"No, Rin," he said holding her back. Every muscle was telling Sesshomaru to hold her close to him, telling him to shut up and let things take their natural courses; but he couldn't. He knew the risk. He tried to figure out how to explain what was going on inside his head to Rin.

"We can't. I can not take the chance…. "He decided on beginning but Rin interrupted him with her own wondering thoughts.

"Of having half-breed pup with me?" she blurted her reply to his comment. She wasn't sure exactly what he was meaning, but once the confession had escaped her lips she knew she couldn't take it back, so she held her ground.

"Um…" Sesshomaru shuttered, completely thrown off by her comment. He hadn't really thought about the issue of the possible half-breed children they could have. He saw many times in his dream about them having a family, but not once his is concerned about the amount of human and demon the children had. As long they were his blood, he didn't care.

"That's what father had to think about InuYasha," Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Fine, I don't care than." Rin said suddenly, getting annoyed with him being lost in thought. She stood up and bolted towards the nearest path.

At first Sesshomaru sat stunned. He never thought once that Rin would feel that way. Not only did she want him as a sexual partner, but the thought of having pups with him didn't scare her; it didn't turn her away. A new found happiness came over him.

"Rin, wait!" he called after her. She continued to run, lost in her own painful thoughts she didn't hear him. "It's not like that," he hurried after her. "I can not take the chance of hurting you." he yelled. She didn't stop running so he followed her.

Her thoughts raced in her mind. The pain, the anger, the embracement. She started to slow down, she was in the peak physical condition but she was so emotionally exhausted and drained.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," she thought. She stopped moving when she came to lake. She sat by the edge of the cool water and looked behind her; no one was there following her. No one was there ready to confess their undying love for her.

When ever she was at a certain state inside her mind, Rin always talked to her self; most of the time without realizing it. So she began to talk to herself without knowing that Sesshomaru had already caught up to her. He silently climbed up a tree and sat over her and listened as she began to unload her mind to any one who cared to listen.

"How bad can half breed pups be?" she began. "Maybe it's me. Maybe he finds me repulsive. The only way he'd look my way is if I turned demon," this thought rested a moment in both their minds. Sesshomaru quickly shook the idea out of his head. He didn't want Rin to be a demon. He liked and wanted her the way she was. But still, he couldn't help but think of her in that way.

"I can't believe I passed up my chance to marry that lord." she said suddenly. Out of everything Sesshomaru didn't want to hear Rin say that was on the top three on his list. "Then that way I could be out of Sesshomaru's way."

A new fear and rage filled Sesshomaru. Rin signed as if to say "what's the use" but only slowed her tears. Sesshomaru wanted answers. He jumped down from the tree; so when Rin got up to walk back to their little camp site, Sesshomaru was standing with his arms folded.

"What lord?" he asked, his sudden presence startled her. The tone of his voice and the light, or lack, in his eyes scared her. She didn't think he went after her.

She looked away, trying to hold her ground, but his demanding tone of voice made her think best to just answer him.

"The last town you put me in for a few weeks. There was a guy there that I met and got close to. And he asked me to stay… with him," she said, trying to sound nonchalant about this. It made her happy to see him turn to anger to jealous to panic in one quick motion; but she held in her smile.

"What?" he screamed in anger. "He asked you to… knowing who I am?" The scene played out in his head. This lord wanted to take his Rin to dinner and asking for her to stay. "What exactly did he say? " Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"He asked me to a dinner in the village inn," Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes. "And he said that a gorgeous young girl, like me, shouldn't be in the care of a war hungry demon like you," Rin explained. She didn't think his eyes could hold any more anger, but she was wrong. He started shaking, trying to hold in his anger.

"And what did you say?" He asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"I said I own him my life. He is my guardian and he will decide when and ultimately who I marry." Rin answered. She could tell by his face that was not going to please him. "That is when we became close. "

"What?" Sesshomaru filled with panic. "He… how close are you talking about, Rin. "

"I told him a lot of things that have been boiling up inside me. He let me release them." Sesshomaru figured this wasn't physical. He accepted the answer.

"I know you won't give me a name but was the answer finalized as a no?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin only nodded and walked away.

"Remember to kill every lord in that village next time we pass through it." Sesshomaru mentally noted and followed her, holding out to get more details on who is this "lord" is.

Chapter three is done. I hope this is better detailed for you guys. Let me know what you think of the new "All Grown Up".

-Counting Down the Days-

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**


	4. Sesshomaru Opened His Eyes

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**

Chapter 4- Sesshomaru opened his eyes

Sesshomaru and Rin walked back to the village where Kaede lived. The village was home to Rin, she loved coming here. As always, Rin walked in front of Sesshomaru. People greeted her with warm smiles and greeted Sesshomaru with glares while holding they're farming tools.

Sesshomaru could only think, 'I'd kill everyone in this village before they could get a foot close to me.' Rin looked back and smiled and his heart melted slightly.

Kagome went back to her own time, cursing something about her college exam under her breath. While Kagome was away, InuYasha spent his time hunting, the way he used to before she came into there lives. Sango and Miroku were fighting about something pointless. It seemed that's all they did lately, but still went to bed in love.

Rin saw Kaede outside of her hut, encircled by a group of children. Shippo was enchanted by the story she was telling, and Kirara was curled up next to Shippo.

This was her family, and Rin loved every part of them. 'Home,' Rin thought as the others started to realize they were there. Sango and Miroku stopped arguing and start to walk towards them.

"Why hello Rin." Sango sang as they wrapped her arms around each other in a warm hug.

"It feels like months." Rin said. She knelt down to Sango's belly. "And hello to you. When will you come out to play little one?" she said. Miroku walked up to the group.

"Good day to you Rin," Miroku said. Rin stood up to give him a hug. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady." he said when they released. "Almost to fast," he wailed pulling her into a tighter hug and pretending to cry. Sesshomaru moved closer and watched as Miroku's hand started to move down; Sesshomaru's eye glowed red. Miroku noticed and his hand drifted back to her back.

"Rin! Sesshomaru! You're back." Shippo called. "Oh, sorry Kaede, can I hear the rest and the story later?" he asked dancing in place.

"Yes, go, say hello." Kaede answered, and the innocent Shippo ran to Rin. He hugged her ankle tightly.

"I missed you so much Rin." Shippo cried. Kirara jumped up on Rin's shoulder's and nuzzled her cheek.

"I missed you guys too," Rin said petting Kirara. "Want to go play?" she asked. Shippo's eyes lit up and they ran out in the field playing one of their games.

"She's growing up," Sango said, holding her belly, "Does she know?" Sesshomaru only growled. "She needs to know Sesshomaru. Her party would be a cruel way to find out, As well as embarrassing." Sesshomaru still said noting. "Where do you think she'd be if she wasn't traveling with you?" Sango waited. "These are the options she should know."

"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Being married, having a family, hell, living in one village." Sango answered.

"She's not old enough for that?" Sesshomaru said, hoping his personal denial wouldn't show through his voice.

"She's sixteen. She's plenty old enough." Sango replied.

"You want her to settle down?" Sesshomaru asked his anger raising.

"I want her to be happy. The only life she knows is the one you let her have." Sango said. "You have to realize there will be men at her party, wanting to take her with them to their village, make her their wife and want her to have their children." Sesshomaru concentrated on Rin running and playing with Shippo. He kind of looked at her differently now.

"She knows her options," Sesshomaru scowled. "I've tried to get her to live a normal life, but she seems attached to me."

"Well, maybe you should tell her everything she should know, but most likely doesn't." Sango said looking directly at him, "aren't you her father figure?" Sesshomaru didn't like the thought of being her father… but the father of her children.

"She's smart, she could figure it out." Sesshomaru said quickly as panic started to fill him. 'I've got to stop thinking that,' he yelled at him self in thought.

"It's up to you," Sango said walking away.

Sesshomaru was left to stand there, looking at Rin. He remembered what she said about the lord proposing.

"I know she's of age, and I know she's holding on to me hoping to have that life with me…" he said as he talked to himself aloud. He didn't want her to keep traveling with him, never having a home; but he certainly didn't want her to get married to some lord. "What the hell am I going to do?" Miroku, who was listening to the conversation, walked up aside of Sesshomaru.

"You could show her." He suggested. He expected him to rage and try to kill him but he just stood there. Miroku started to walk away.

They idea flooded his mind, the night before and this morning lingered behind his eyes. "When is InuYasha coming back?" he asked to find his thoughts.

"He went out hunting. He never gets a chance when Kagome is here. So when she leaves he always goes out for at least a day." Miroku answered.

"When did he leave then?" Sesshomaru asked turning around to face him.

"Yesterday, late afternoon, and because Kagome said she wasn't coming back until tomorrow he'll probably be back tonight."

Sango started to walk back with a basket. "Miroku, can you start a fire please."

"Sure my lovely," Miroku answered taking the basket and kissing Sango on the cheek. Sango smiled. Miroku touched you hard belly so gently. They looked happy.

"So I guess because were all here were going to talk about Rin's celebration?" Sango asked.

"What needs to be discussed?" Miroku asked blowing on the sparks.

"Who shall we invite?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru watched the fire trying not to listen. "Well all the lords and gentlemen from the neighboring villages of course." Sesshomaru's mind drifted to the lord that proposed to Rin already.

"And maybe we can send word out to the farther villages to, but only to the richest ones." Miroku said.

"Money shouldn't matter" Kagome's voice rang out behind them.

"Kagome!" Sango called out happily as her friend walked up to the group. "You're back early." She said smiling.

"Yeah I finished my exam pretty fast, and figured I'd come back to help with Rin's party. We're going to be inviting so many strapping, muscular guys; so we're going to make lots of food, right?" Kagome said sitting by the fire. "What do you think Sesshomaru? A whole pig over a spit or a bunch of hens?" Sesshomaru said nothing.

"I think a pig would be good." Sango said.

"Speaking of pig's, where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's out hunting." Sesshomaru said, happy to change the subject. Everyone knew not to tell Kagome that InuYasha was hunting.

"Hunting!" Kagome cried. She turned to Sango and Miroku; their guilty faces told the truth. She started to rant on about how barbaric it was and how it wasn't needed when Rin started to walk to the group.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled and ran towards her. She wrapped her arms around her, and in a split second all of Kagome's anger melted away. Sesshomaru realized Rin's ability to do that. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," Kagome said.

"Um, maybe you, Sango and I could go for a talk?" Rin asked, looking desperate. Kagome grabbed her bag. And Miroku helped Sango up.

"Let's go," and with that the three girls walked off.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Miroku asked but the only reply he received was a wave of as hand.

"What about demons?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kirara," Sango called. The two-tailed cat ran up jumped on Sango's shoulder, "We'll be fine boys."

Miroku and Sesshomaru could only stare off as they walked away leaving of faint giggling.

"Should I follow them?" Sesshomaru wondered out loud.

"No, I wouldn't," Miroku answered, "They would skin you alive." He listened to Miroku tend to the food Sango had brought. He stood there staring until he couldn't see them.

Annoyed, he sat back down, knowing not to tempt a female and her anger, and watched the fire dance.

Chapter 4, Yay! Please R&R. my reviewer's rock! My readers who don't review rock too but not as much as the ones that do. But I still love you all!

-Counting Down the Days-

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**


	5. Rin's Party Planning

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**

Chapter 5- Rin's Party Planning

The three girls walked and were talking about things like Kagome's school, the boys that went there; and Miroku's idea of romancing.

"So this is just a guess, but I doubt you asked us to come talk about bad gifts and immature behavior. Did you want to talk about something Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin stopped smiling and slightly bit her lip to hold back her tears.

"I do," Rin said with a shake in her voice.

"What is it?" Sango asked looking at Kagome concerned. It took Rin a minute to work through her thoughts, Kagome and Sango waited patiently.

"Well," Rin began, "My party is about me… being grown up, right?" they both nodded. "I don't know how to say this but um… I think… um no, I know I want to finalize my… you know... adulthood… womanhood… with the one person that I can't." They looked at each other knowing her thoughts before she said them. "Sesshomaru."

Their jaws dropped; surprised she knew everything about her party and what it really was about. They looked at each other. "I don't know what to do," Rin cried and let her tears flow freely now, "I'm in love with him."

Kagome and Sango hugged her together, both raking their brains with the right thing to say or advice to give her.

"I've wanted it for so long. I've dreamt about it. But I'm human, he wouldn't want me." Rin cried out.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Sango asked her voice barely over a whisper?

"Kind of…" Rin said. She wiped her cheek and sniffed hard, and after taking a long breath in she continued. "This morning we kissed. It was on an accident, he was going one way and I was going the other and our lips touched. It was short," Rin said, afraid to tell the whole truth. "But still so wonderful. But he said never again." Rin choked, trying to hold back her tears once again. "He said we could never do that again. He said, he couldn't take the chance of having half-breed pups with me," Rin crumpled to the floor, crying freely.

"Oh Rin," Sango whispered.

"Its okay, sweetie," Kagome said. They sat next to her and just held her.

"I know I'm pretty," Rin continued to vent. "A man asked me to stay with him a few days ago, and he's not the first. I just don't know why he doesn't want me." Kirara rubbed up against Rin's knee, purring.

"It's going to be okay," Kagome and Sango cooed. Not knowing what to say, or how to act. Rin gripped at her friends while they held onto her.

"The girls have been gone awhile, maybe I should go look if they are okay." Sesshomaru said standing up, and looking in the direction the girls walked off. The food Sango brought was already cooked and getting cold. The fire was starting to die but still radiated enough heat to warm the area. Miroku looked up at the sky, which was almost black. Sesshomaru started to walk after them when he said nothing.

"They'll be fine," InuYasha said while jumping down from a tree. "Sango can take care of herself and Rin."

"Kagome's back early," Miroku said and InuYasha stopped in his place while his face filled with panic. "Where did you tell her I was? Please tell me you didn't tell her I was hunting?" "Nope, I didn't," Miroku said.

InuYasha signed in relief.

"Sesshomaru did," Miroku remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cried. "Why, Sesshomaru, why!" he climbed up in a near by tree and hid.

"Afraid of a couple girls? Sesshomaru teased.

InuYasha replied with dread in his voice, "no, just Kagome."

Soon they heard the girls walking back. Once Rin stopped crying, the two girls washed her face. "Try to act normal Rin, Sango and I will do some digging." Kagome whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rin whispered back.

"We know what to do, don't worry." Sango said quickly before Sesshomaru could hear what they were talking about. Rin only nodded slightly and followed the other girls back to the camp fire.

"Has InuYasha come back yet?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked down at the fire.

"Dinner's done," he said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"He's in that tree." He replied his eyes locked on Rin. 'She's been crying,' he thought.

In the world around Sesshomaru, Miroku cringed and whispered, "This is going to be ugly," and pulled Sango out of the fight about to happen.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called, with no reply. "SIT BOY!" suddenly InuYasha fell from the tree making a big thud.

"Sesshomaru you son of a bi-," InuYasha mumbled.

"Were you hunting?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, hello dear," he said his face smashed in the dirt.

"Kagome, how do you expect me to eat?" InuYasha bellowed. "I'd die of starvation in a day." He said, the spell wearing off. "The only solution is with you staying here, permanently."

"Sit Boy," Kagome said one more time turning around. She sat by the fire between Sango and Rin.

"Let's talk about Rin's party," Miroku suggested while attempting to lighten the mood. Sesshomaru pulled himself back from the group; he would try not to interfere.

"Well, all the lords from the near by towns should come, for sure," Kagome said. "Isn't there a bunch of available men in the one village about a day away? What's the village called?" Kagome pretended to remember. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, fighting the urge to say something.

"Oh um, isn't it High… no that's not it…" Sango said playing along.

"Hey Rin, you might know, weren't you and Sesshomaru just there." Kagome said.

"Bri… Brigand," Rin answered. Sesshomaru looked up. "That's the village with the boy…" he realized to himself.

"That's right. We'll have to invite everyone from there."

"What about Cymorant?" Miroku suggested.

"Oh yes, for sure," Kagome agreed. She caught eyes with Sango and flicked her own to Sesshomaru who was almost shaking with anger.

"This is sounding pretty size-y, where are we going to have it?" Miroku asked, "And what about the gold it's going to cost."

"Good point," Sango said.

"But that's ok," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru will flip the bill, right?" Sesshomaru looked to see everyone was looking at him. "I mean isn't Rin like you daughter?" Kagome caught eyes with Rin who looked hurt, so she reached down and touched her hand.

"If that is what she wants?" Sesshomaru said, followed by locking eyes with Rin. "If you want it," Rin only smiled in response.

"Why can't it just be us?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, thankful.

"Because, Rin is now of age. And the young, hot lords should know that," Miroku answered. "She can't follow Sesshomaru forever."

"Miroku has a point," Sango said.

"She needs to become a wife, and have children. Like every other girl," Miroku continued. Sesshomaru felt sick.

"Shouldn't we ask Rin what she wants?" Sesshomaru said, "It is her party." Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"I'd like to invite the lords from Tantgo as well, if that's alright?" Rin said.

"Whatever," InuYasha said, loosing all interest.

"Where would you like to have it?" Sango asked Rin.

"Keade's village would be prefect I think," Rin said. "The big field with the little white flowers would be prefect for my first dance," Rin said looking up at the sky, smiling and day dreaming.

"Dance?" Miroku questioned.

"In my village, my parents choose my groom, and before we finalize the marriage, we dance." Rin explained. "I guess my people think that the first moment of marriage should be share as a romantic one, before the sweat and passion of the first night." Rin said. Miroku choked on the food he was eating; completely shock Rin would say something like that. Sango and Kagome's eyes widen. Everyone stole glimpse of Sesshomaru, curious and frightened of his reaction.

Rin locked eyes on Sesshomaru. In her glare she might as well has said, 'your turn,' and Sesshomaru knew

"This is going to be some party," Kagome said the tension filling by the moment. Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes still locked.

YAY chapter 5. I'm starting to find out I like writing about teenage stubbornness. I find it personally entertaining. And honestly I don't think it matters what time you're born in, 15-17 year olds are pretty much the same.

-Counting down the days-

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story; it is the same basic outline and plot. I am just adding in more detail and going more in-depth in the characters. Thanks.**


	6. Thoughtful Plans

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story. it is the same basic outline and plot. I'm just adding in more detail going into the characters in depth. Thanks.**

Chapter Six- Thoughtful Plans

After a camp fire dinner, InuYasha and Kagome said good-bye to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Rin, but I gotta get back, and I'll be dragging InuYasha with me." Kagome said hugging Rin. "We'll be back in a day."

"Have a great time, bye you two." Rin said. Sango and Mirko had their said good-bye as well. Rin stood next to Sesshomaru as Sango and Kagome talked. She rested her head against his side.

"I'm so tired," Kagome said before yawning. Sesshomaru could only look down at her. She looked up slightly. "Let's go to bed, please."

They were soon walking with Sango and Mirko back to Kaede's village.

"I'm so excited for my party," Rin said smiling. "I can't wait."

"It'll be the event of the year." Sango said. Sesshomaru and Rin watched them walk into the village for a moment. "We need to get you a kimono." Sango said.

"Really!" Rin said, "Oh, wow. A new kimono? Just for me? This is so exciting!" she couldn't help but smile. Rin yawned again.

"Come along Rin." Sesshomaru asserted himself. He started walking, staring at the ground. Rin knew this meant he was upset, and knowing he was upset worried her, but in a strange way made her happy.

"Are you excited?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked up. Rin continued, "For my party?" Sesshomaru gazed at her with a blank face.

"No, not really." Sesshomaru answered. Rin jumped inside herself. But then the uncertainty hit her and the thoughts began to flood her mind.

What if it's because of the money? Or, that he just doesn't like parties? Or is it the fact that he'll be losing me as his assistant? Rin's mind was boggled.

"Oh, um, why is that?" Rin asked, trying to calm herself.

"I don't see the need," Sesshomaru stated flatly. They turned down the usual path and stopped at their familiar spot. Sesshomaru removed his coat and started the fire; like it was any other night. Rin sat next to the fire, in her regular spot.

"Why wouldn't there be a need?" Rin asked with frustration while starring at the flames. "I'm of age and in my village…"

"You are not in your village." Sesshomaru interrupted angrily. "You are nothing more than my assistant, my staff holder, my dinner maker." He spat.

Rin could only look at Sesshomaru in shock. Her feelings weren't hurt but she knew she should feel upset. Her first thought was to fake it, fake being hurt and make him regret saying such harsh words, but the more she thought about it the more she realized how childish the trick would be.

"I'm not a child," she whispered to herself. Sesshomaru's sensitive hearing heard her.

"I'm not saying you are child Rin," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Good," Rin said sitting up. She got down on her hands and knees, crawling towards Sesshomaru. "I am a woman and I'm tired of playing these games. I am a woman and I'm tired of pretending I don't have needs." She said reaching Sesshomaru. It was so much it caught him by surprise.

"Rin," he slightly yelped. She placed a finger on his lips.

"I also know you are a man," she continued, moving herself to sit on his lap, "and like all men, you have needs too." She moved her face close to his.

"We… we can't," Sesshomaru said, attempting to stop her, but failed.

"So tell me, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin continued, she legs wrapping around his hips. "Why aren't you excited for my party? Why don't you find it necessary?"

Sesshomaru couldn't answer her question. He just closed the distance between there lips.

Yeah I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be bitching. Keep reading. You all rock! I have also been getting a lot of readers saying I don't put enough citrus in my stories. So that's going to change. You dirty horny readers… lol

R&R

-Counting Down the Days-

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story, it is the same basic outline and plot. I'm just adding in more detail going into the characters in depth. Thanks.**


	7. Temptations

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story. it is the same basic outline and plot. I'm just adding in more detail going into the characters in depth. Thanks.**

Chapter Seven – Temptations

Rin and Sesshomaru's lips touched one another and Rin could feel a fire burn under her skin. She wanted to get closer, feel his touch over her whole body. Much to her surprise, he didn't pull back. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss between them, having their tongues touched and entwined.

'Her taste,' Sesshomaru thought. He let a low growl from the back of his throat. She could feel him getting hard. He was pulling at her and holding her against him. She was finding it hard to breath.

Her hands were between them. She was pulling at his shirt. She had a sudden hunger to feel his skin. In a second, Sesshomaru pulled the fabric from himself and continued the kiss as if they never split.

His hands were grabbing at her hips and back. He was slightly hurting her. She was barely able to break away from his kiss to gasp for air. Sesshomaru didn't slow down. He moved his mouth to her neck. His kiss was hard and rough on her skin. The feel of his lips on her skin made her go wild.

She couldn't help but move her hips against him. It was like a nature instinct. Sesshomaru growled again.

"Where'd you learn that?" he wondered out loud. He reached up and gripped a hand full of her hair and pulled making her head tilt up. He licked the length of her throat.

"Sesshomaru," Rin pleaded, "it's to…. please, please." His touch, his taste, his every move set her on fire, but she wanted him to stop being too rough.

"Listen to you beg. You want more?" Sesshomaru said against the inside of her shoulder. He could smell her arousal and feel her heart race. He was trying to hold back but with her movements and now the smell he couldn't hold back.

He moved her so she was on her back and he laid on top on her. He gripped her legs and placed them on his hips. He pulled her dress up, and once her breasts were exposed, he leaned down taking one of her young nipples in his mouth. Rin let out a moan with a flick of his tongue and she arched her back even farther.

He pulled his mouth back to hers, and she welcomed his lips happily. He pressed against her and she felt a surge of thrill. She couldn't help but push against him harder with her body. It almost felt like someone else was controlling her.

He reached up and gripped her wrists and pulled her arms above her head. Sure, it was rough and hard, which was a bit more than she would prefer for her first time, but she had Sesshomaru. He was also moving too fast, and Rin wanted to relish and enjoy every moment.

She moaned against his mouth, and as if it were the secret word, Sesshomaru reached down and started to untie his own pants. He kissed her cheek and stopped at her ear, nibbling on her lobe before breathing, "I have to…' She felt him pull at his draw strings.

"Wait," Rin tried protesting but before she could continue his mouth covered hers, again gagging on the forcefulness.

She laced her fingers in his hair and gripped his shoulder. Panic filled her as he moved himself above her. She could feel him pressing against her. She lost her breath.

"Do you want it?" Sesshomaru asked. He barely felt her head move, but it was enough. He felt her lips tremble and her legs shake. He leaned back and looked down at her. Her face was full of fear.

He looked her over. He saw bruises on her wrists and on her ribs and her thighs. There were red marks covering her neck and jaw, even her lips were bruised slightly. Sesshomaru then realized how much of an animal he was being. The regret filled him instantly.

"Are you sure you want a demon?" Sesshomaru should sitting up; disgusted with himself. Rin could only lay there. "I'll choose someone for you. I won't force you to stay with me."

"Wait no," Rin said slightly panicking while sitting up. But Sesshomaru wasn't there. She pulled her skirt down. "Why'd you go? I want it." All she could hear was a faint growl.

The next morning Rin woke up alone. The previous night came rushing back to her. The fear she felt wasn't with her, just the excitement of holding, kissing pressing against him.

"Sesshomaru?" she called. But he was nowhere to be seen. Rin rushed to Kaede's village hoping he'd be there. But he wasn't. The whole town was buzzing around, getting ready for the upcoming party; Rin's party.

Sango was standing in the center of all the excitement. She smiled when she saw rin.

"Hey you," Sango called. Rin hurried next to her.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sango just shook her head no.

Okee dokee there is the latest chapter seven. I hope all the returning readers have gone back to reread the previous chapters. I feel like the story as matured some :D

R&R

-Counting Down the Days-

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story. it is the same basic outline and plot. I'm just adding in more detail going into the characters in depth. Thanks.**


	8. Crunch Time

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story. it is the same basic outline and plot. I'm just adding in more detail going into the characters in depth. Thanks.**

Chapter Eight – Crunch Time

It was finally the day, and Rin was on the verge of tears. The guests were about to show up any minute and Kaede was finishing making the final ties and knots on Rin's kimono.

Rin's new kimono was all white with small embroidered cherry blossoms around the hem. The sash around her waist was a light pink silk that complemented the cherry blossoms perfectly. Kaede tied it into a shapely bow in the back.

"Is he here yet?" Rin asked. Kaede only shook her head. Rin's hair was done up in a loss bun with a few ringlets in the back. The only color in her thick black hair was a few cherry blossom flowers.

"No worries child… Lord Sesshomaru shall come when he is ready… Have faith," Kaede said in hopes to cheer Rin up. Kagome knocked gently on the hut door.

"Kagome, I'm so happy you came," Rin called. They hugged warmly.

"Look at you Rin, you're beautiful," Kagome said with a smile.

"Did you see Sesshomaru out there at all?" Rin asked.

"Oh, no I didn't. I figured he'd be in here with you," Kagome replied. The misery filled Rin's face once again. "But there is still quite a bit of time, he'll be here, just late," Kagome blurted out. Rin only nodded.

The sun began to coast down the sky and the thunderous sound of carriages and horses echoed the waiting streets.

'It's almost time,' Rin thought, her nerves reaching the almost breaking point. 'And, he's not here.' She wanted to call the party off, or run away. But what was the use for an action like that? It would only cement her loneness for the rest of her life.

The music started, people began to chatter and the smell of food being served filled her senses. She knew the run down, when to make her appearance then what was to follow; but she was having a hard time smiling, even a fake smile. She was choking back tears that burned behind her eyes.

"You never see events like this," Rin heard a male voice say from outside the hut.

"I agree, they should have these more often, my father met my mother at something like this. I always dreamed about meeting my own wife like they did." A different man replied. Rin smirked at the romantic gestured the stranger said but it past as quickly as it came. She didn't care, she wanted Sesshomaru.

Many minutes passed, and there were many men still arriving, just not the man she wanted.

'You have got to stop thinking about him,' she commanded herself. Every time she closed her eyes, his face lingered. Every time she thought his name she thought how much she dreamed of moaning it this night. 'Stop it Rin!' she thought again

Her mind was hurtled back when heard gentle knock coming from the back of the hut.

"Is the lady of the hour residing in this hut?" a man asked suddenly. "I know I'm not suppose to see you until the revile, I just wanted you to know that I'm thrilled to be here. And I plan on winning your hand." Rin recognized his voice. It was the lord from the previous town; the one who asked her to stay with him. She didn't reply.

After several more moments there was another gentle knock, this time coming from the front door.

"It's me," called Kagome. She stepped in quickly. "It's almost time Rin," She said smiling, "There are so many handsome men here."

"Who's going to choose for me?" Rin asked. "Sesshomaru isn't here."

"Well, what would happen if you didn't have a father and mother in your village?" Kagome questioned.

"Then my oldest brother or my oldest sister's husband would decide," Rin answered sobbing slightly.

Kagome stood there thinking. "Well, what am I to you?" she asked.

"You're practically my sister," Rin said, seeing where Kagome was going with this.

"Then InuYasha and I will decide," Kagome stated, "no one really knows the old ways except you and sometimes you gotta improvise in a crunch."

Rin yelped with excitement.

"Thank you so much," Rin said hugging her, "you're amazing."

"I'll go tell Kaede and wait for you by the drum," Kagome sang and left the hut quickly. Rin was finally feeling happy about her party again; but it wasn't what she wanted.

"You gotta improvise when you're in a crunch," Rin repeated to herself.

Rin heard the big drums. There was the sound of rustling feet and hushed voices.

"Welcome," Kaede announced, "We are here to honor the growth of our dear Rin. She is represented by Kagome and InuYasha." Kaede gestured to the two of them sitting at the head of the town center. "It is my deep privilege to present Rin."

Rin took a deep breath and stepped out of the small hut. Several men gasped at her beauty, then after a slight pause there was a surge of applause. Rin smiled and took her seat next to Kagome.

'This is it,' Rin thought looking at the buffet of men in front of her. In the front the line stood the Lord from Brigand smiling smugly. Rin quickly looked to Kagome to start whatever she was going to start.

***And there is chapter eight and the start of the long awaited party. I hope everyone is liking it so far and please review :D***

-Counting Down the Days

**A/N please note. I am redoing this story. So please understand for the others who have already read the other/old story. it is the same basic outline and plot. I'm just adding in more detail going into the characters in depth. Thanks.**


	9. The Decision and The Reveal

Chapter Nine – The Decision and The Reveal

It felt like the hours were floating by. Rin didn't even realize what was going on. She was introduced to countless faces but not one sunk in. Kagome had been watching her carefully. She was hoping to see a spark or a glimmer of interest for any of these men. There was nothing.

The Lord from Brigand walked up to the platform.

"Hello, there," he began. Rin looked up but kept her face blank. She had been hoping to use him to get under Sesshomaru's skin.

"Your name," Kagome questioned. He continued on answering her questions. But Rin was far off in her mind. She was thinking about him, about Sesshomaru.

Eleven o'clock came suddenly. It was time for Kagome and InuYasha to deliberate between one another. Rin went back into her original hut.

Once alone, she let herself cry. She couldn't stop. The tears flooded her eyes, washed over her cheeks.

"I can't do this," Rin decided. She kicked off her shoes and went to the door. Right before she was about to open the door Kagome knocked.

"We're ready… we've decided," She called through the door. She opened the door slightly and poked her head in and quietly called "Rin?"

She saw Rin, her face streaked with tears, her eyes red. Her jaw was quivering and she began to shake her head slowly.

"Will I always feel like this?" Rin asked, "Will I always feel miserable and empty?"

Kagome looked down at the poor broken girl.

"No, but one step to get over the pain is by trying," Kagome answered, "What you're feeling now is going to last only as long as you let it."

Kagome wiped off Rin's cheeks and fanned her face.

"How about we pick the guy and you guys don't get married until 5 dates?" Kagome suggested. Rin could only smile, "that's a girl." They walked out of the hut. The crisp night air helped rejuvenate Rin.

"Gentlemen, InuYasha and I have decided who we want to take Rin's hand." Kagome began. Rin stood slightly behind her and InuYasha. Again her face was blank.

"We have decided," InuYasha began reluctantly. "Lord,"

"Sesshomaru." Kagome injected.

Rin's head snapped up in disbelief. Her eyes focused on a tall figure in the back of the crowd walking forward. It was Sesshomaru.

Rin almost jumped out of her skin in excitement.

InuYasha stood there in his own disbelief.

Rin stepped down from the platform and walked towards him. Sesshomaru walked towards her as well; meeting in the middle.

"You look beautiful," Sesshomaru said once they met.

"You're here," was all Rin could muster to say.

***ok there it is. We're getting to the end woot. I'm excited to finish this one. And just FYI to the kiddo's there is LOTS of citrus in the next chapter. **

-Counting Down the Days-


	10. The Dance

Chapter 10 – The Dance

Rin could only look up at Sesshomaru is disbelief. And Sesshomaru looked down at his sweet Rin.

"I'm sorry I'm late my lady," Sesshomaru said. He held out his hand and bowed at his middle.

"All is forgiven," Rin replied stepping forward holding up her hand. Sesshomaru took it happily and placed his other arm around her waist. Rin put her other hand on his shoulder.

They started dancing but neither of them knew for sure if there was music playing or not. For Rin it felt like there was no other person around them. It was just her and Sesshomaru. Rin couldn't stop smiling, every time she looked up at Sesshomaru, a smile would spread across her face.

"Where were you?" Rin finally asked. She was happy that he showed up, but too curious as to why he was late. It wasn't like him at all and she had to know. 'I just hope it doesn't ruin this moment.' Her thoughts hoped.

"I was held up," Sesshomaru replied casually. Rin continued to stare at Sesshomaru, waiting for more information, but Sesshomaru relented. "A group of demon thugs stopped me, there was a little fight but it took longer than I expected," he concluded.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked worried. She started looking up and down his body examining him for injuries.

"Yes I'm fine," Sesshomaru answered. "Really, I am fine," he repeated himself when Rin continued to look for a wound. A loud sound of clapping intruded their little world. All the guests were applauding the new couple. They looked at each other and together broke themselves from the dance they shared. They walked but up to the pedestal where Kagome, InuYasha, and Kaede waited.

"Do you Lord Sesshomaru; take Rin to be your wife," Kaede asked?

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, looking into Rin's lovely dark eyes.

"And do you Rin take Lord Sesshomaru to be your husband," Kaede continued?

"Y…y…" Rin stammered, but could only muster a nod as she choked back her tears.

"I pronounce you, Lord and Lady in holy matrimony," Kaede finished. "You may kiss your bride."

Sesshomaru awkwardly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Rin's lips. A gust of loud cheers and applauses rang up from the crowd.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and spun her as he continued the kiss. How he missed her sweet lips. He flipped her legs up and carried her bridal style off the pedestal and through the crowd. Rin couldn't be happier. She snuggled in his arms as he walked off down the path.

A little past Kaede's village in a clearing through the forest stood a small cottage.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin wondered when she saw it.

"My gift to you," Sesshomaru explained.

"It's so prefect," She exclaimed. She turned to her new husband and kissed him on his lips. Sesshomaru leaned in the kiss and hugged her closer to his body. Without breaking the connection he opened the door and swung inside; kicking the door closed behind them.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the kiss a little longer, slowing down to a stop.

"Welcome home, my Lady." He said in a whisper against her cheek. He set her down softly on the hardwood floor.

It was a small cozy cottage. Sesshomaru lit a candle and. The low light was prefect to see what was in front of her.

She could see a stove and tub sink in the back, a wooden table separated them and the small kitchen. There was a ladder leading up to a loft. And below the loft stood a bed. Rin's heart began to pound once her eyes settled it.

Sesshomaru picked up the candle and walked over to the quant sleeping area. He removed his coat after setting the candle on the table adjutant to the bed. Rin was frozen in her spot.

Sesshomaru walked over to her; which made her Rin beat even harder. He could only smile. He reached for his young bride.

"Don't be nervous," Sesshomaru said grinning. "It's what you want, right?" Rin again could only nod. She raised her hands and released her hair from the bun and shook her hair free.

"Rin, you are so beautiful," Sesshomaru said in a hoarse voice. He ran his fingers up her neck and through her hair. He cupped her face pulling her lips to his. Instantly all her nervous feelings, all her fear and worried dissolved away.

She melted in his kiss, wrapping her arm around his neck. He was hers, he couldn't run away now, he couldn't turn her down. He made this choice and she would never have to worry about it again.

He led them to the bed. In one movement he lifted her up and swung her around and laid her on the bed gracefully.

"Where are you shoes," Sesshomaru questioned as he begun to undress her.

"I was planning on running away." Rin confessed. "None of those guys that came were you. And I knew I wasn't going to be happy with any of them."Sesshomaru leaped forward meeting her lips with his.

"I am so sorry," he replied in between the quick kisses, "I shouldn't have put you through any of that, and yet I did." He kissed his way down her neck, and across her collar bone. "Can you even forgive me?" she looked in his eyes; her husband's eyes.

"There is one thing you can finish," Rin said feeling her confidence and courage retuning. "You can finish what you started months ago."

He grinned, knowing what she was saying. He stood up at the foot of the bed. His movements in the room made the candle flicker. He kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his shirt. Rin sat up to get a better view.

Sesshomaru removed his shirt completely, exposing his chest and arms. This was the first time she saw him without a shirt and without being heavily distracted. She could only stare at his mismatched arms.

Her vision snapped away and refocused on Sesshomaru's hands as he untied the string to his pants. Rin's eyes were locked on his penis when the fabric fell to the floor. This was the first time she had seen a fully naked man.

Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed next to Rin, she tried not to stare but that was becoming impossible.

"Your turn," Sesshomaru whispered. Rin's eyes snapped up to his face. His eyes were full of excitement, "I want to see you, Rin."

She got up awkwardly and stood in the same place Sesshomaru did. She untied the sash around her waist. The satin hit the floor making no noise. Rin removed layer after layer, finally reaching the opening of her robe. She moved the soft fabric away from her shoulders.

She slowly exposed her breasts. Sesshomaru eyes were glowing. She loosened her grip and let the satin fall. Sesshomaru let out a low growl. The candle flame went out.

She let his hand wrap around her thin wrist. She felt herself be pulled down to the soft cotton bed. He laid her on her back and moved himself at an angle on top of her. Once she placed Sesshomaru's lips on hers it was like a different person had awakened inside her.

Rin's one hand gripped his shoulder the other laced in his hair. He gripped her hip with one hand and propped himself up with the other. She was moaning inside his mouth and he was pulling her closer to his skin.

He broke the kiss just to move his lips down her neck to her breasts. He took her whole nipple into his mouth. He flicked and licked and nibbled the sensitive area. She moaned with his every movement that he made with his tongue.

Sesshomaru took his hand that rested on her hip and slowly stroked it against her towards the inside of her leg. His touch set her on fire. He barely pushed her legs apart when she split them completely. He growled at her eager gestures.

He slid a finger inside her. She let out a loud cry in pleasure. He moved in and out of her, careful not to scratch her with his nails. Her hand snapped away from his shoulder and was over his hand. She was pushing him deeper.

Sesshomaru looked up at her face. Rin's eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lips. She was breathing hard and letting out a low moan every so often.

Sesshomaru couldn't take another second.

**this chapter is done and done: D I hope you like it. **

-Counting down the Days-


	11. Her Moan and His Growl

Chapter 11 – Her Moan and His Growl

Sesshomaru removed his fingers even with Rin's hand still guiding him. With no candle light and hardly any moonlight coming in through the window, Sesshomaru still had the advantage of vision.

He looked down on Rin's sweet face. She looked so confused about the changes of events, but nevertheless she had a smile spread across her face.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up and hovered above her. She happily spread her legs farther. She couldn't see in the dark, but she had hands and she let them roam.

Sesshomaru steadied himself, internally telling him not to go too far too fast, to watch and wait for her; but then he felt her hands. She reached everywhere she could; his shoulders, his chest, his sides, his stomach. And with one nervous swallow, she reached her him.

Her hands were slightly cold, and the sudden contact threw Sesshomaru off. He could barely believe how incredible it felt to have her hand on him, stroking him. He felt his demon and animalistic urges boil. Her small hands kept moving, but not completely understanding what she was doing.

Sesshomaru began to growl and groan. Even with his strength, he could feel his arms beginning to buckle.

"Rin," he pleaded in a hoarse voice. He was losing control. He wanted to keep this moment as sweet and prefect and human as possible, but that was becoming a fictional fantasy with every finger movement.

She kept twisting her hand up and down his whole length. She was noticing every once in a while a small amount of sticky liquid would form. Experimenting, she shifted her thumb over the tip, smearing that bubble of slime. Rin could feel him tremble.

Feeling ever proud of herself she took her other hand and a large amount of her own saliva in her palm. She then reached down and switched hands. With her slick hand she mimicked the movements.

Sesshomaru howled at the sensation. It was that gesture that made him loose all of his control. He gripped her wrists and pulled them clear of the way. He reached down with both hands and rolled her hips up.

Without a second thought he pushed inside her; fast and rough.

Rin cried out in pain. Sesshomaru snapped back only slightly and tried to slow himself down, but only to fail. "Rin I'm sorry, I can't." He breathed slightly above a whispered; he hoped she heard him.

He was moving deeper and faster inside her. Her warmth, her tightness, her smell; everything was setting him up for disaster. She laid there trying to relax herself. The pain was fading slowly, but it was being replaced by fear. 'Try not to be afraid, he can't help it,' she kept telling herself.

"Yes, Rin!" he proclaimed, "You feel so good." She couldn't help but feel slightly happy. She was making him feel good. Her fear started too melted away. Rin relaxed her back and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. The more she relaxed, the better it felt.

Sesshomaru sat himself up, Rin moved her legs to his sides and snuggled her knees right below his armpits. He gripped her thighs and continued to thrust. Rin was surprised by a simple change in position would change the feeling. She wasn't sure what to do, but even if she did know she didn't think she could deliver. Pleasure spiraled through her body. What pain she did feel was completely gone.

She released her first moan. Sesshomaru focused on her. He released. She was in just as much bliss as he was. "More," she sighed, Sesshomaru was delighted to supply. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rolled.

Suddenly she was on top.

She looked down at him. She could see the outline of his face and chest. She was feeling nervous as she sat there. She felt him flex himself inside her. "I'll help," he said and gripped her hips. He moved her back and forth and lifted her up and down. Rin quickly got the hang of it. Again she was shocked of how different it felt.

She bobbed her hips up and down until it felt like her legs were about to burst into flames. She then switched to rocking.

It felt amazing for Sesshomaru, but it was even better to watch. He loved to see her breasts bounce along with her movements and how she threw her head back while arching her back, when she rolled her hips a certain way.

Her breath was getting ragged and she was slowing down. Sesshomaru saw this as a sign to pick up the slack. He flipped her back over so she was again on her back.

He gripped her calves and after an amount of awkward struggle he put each leg on each shoulder. He pushed back inside of her.

The different and sporadic pressure made her crazy. She didn't know why, but she needed to grab and hold on to something, wait no; she needed to hold on to Sesshomaru. She widely grabbed up and down his arms, not finding anything she liked. Finally she settled on his forearms. She opened her mouth and let loose a loud uncontrollable cry of pleasure.

"Oh… my…god…" she cried with every thrust. She heard Kagome say that many times, but only now did she understand its use.

Watching her loving every movement, then letting out such an animal cry of passion, set him tumbling closer to his own edge again. He forced her legs apart and dropped on her chest. He continued to trust as he rounded her shoulder with his hand and pulled on her thigh with the other.

"Rin," he groaned. "Rin, Rin."

Sesshomaru released his own growl followed by a loud howl as he found his end. It was the most intense feeling of pleasure he had ever felt.

He rolled over next to her, both gasped for air.

"Is it… what you… thought?" Sesshomaru stammered, still feeling the aftershock ripples.

"Oh… so much better," Rin squealed.

**The big moment. I hope you liked it. I felt like I kind of rushed through it, but I wasn't sure how to "drag" it out any longer. **

-Counting Down the Days-


	12. Breakfast Delight

Chapter 12 – Breakfast Delight

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke to the sweet sound of Rin humming in the other room accompanied by the welcome smell of cooking pork. His whole body was stiff, but at the same time he hadn't felt this comfortable before. He stood up and wobbled to the dining table.

Rin was wearing his shirt and nothing else it looked it. She was making herself completely at home. She slid the pork and eggs on a plate, turned around, and almost dropped it.

"Sesshomaru," she cried, "You startled me." She skipped over to him and placed the food in front of him.

"Sorry about that," he replied. Without hesitation he began to eat, realizing just how hungry he was. She sat at the other end of the table with her own breakfast.

"It's about noon," Rin said out of the blue. Sesshomaru didn't look surprised. He finished his food and stood up to stretch. She couldn't help but stare. She finally saw him with more light. She quickly moved the plates to the wash tub.

"My lord," She said in a seductive voice. Sesshomaru turned around mid stretch. He's eyes boggled.

She was sitting on the edge of the table with her legs crossed. She opened the shirt slightly to reveal her breast. Sesshomaru strode over to her.

She uncrossed her hers and reclosed them. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in.

"You're going to be the death of me." He breathed against her ear. He gently kissed her neck.

Rin arched her back and spread her legs. Sesshomaru placed one hand on her front and gestured that she lay down. He pulled open the shirt. Rin threw her arms above her head and gripped the sides of the table.

"Mmm," Rin hummed. His touch was relaxing and thrilling at the same time.

Before she knew it she felt him push inside her. He moved slower this time. She couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Sesshomaru watched as he moved in and out of her slowly and deep. He found it erotic to see their hairs touch and skin moved together.

With one hand on her hip and the other cupping her breast Sesshomaru just kept the slow rhythm. Both were enjoying every moment.

She pushed against him with his thrusts. As she moved, it multiplied his sensation. "Yeah," Sesshomaru began. "You're defiantly going to be the death of me." And if someone flicked a switch, he started to thrust faster.

He was pounded into her hard and with every pound two things happened; Rin let out a short moan and the table moved.

Sesshomaru reached for her hands as the table hit the wall. Rin smiled at the thought; but he what he was about to do wasn't as sweet.

He pulled out and stood her up. At first Rin thought he was going to take her to the bed; but he didn't.

Instead he spun her around and bent her over the table. After a moment of searching, he pushed back inside her.

Rin cried out with the sudden force. It felt amazing.

Sesshomaru took a full hand of her shirt in his hand and used it as he thrusts deeper inside. Rin wasn't sure what to do with herself. Suddenly he began to feel different. She wasn't sure how it felt different but it felt like there was much more pressure.

"Sessh," she started, but the words were taken away. He let go of the shirt and grabbed both her hips and began to pump her hips with his own thrusts.

Still, the pressure continued to build.

Rin let out a low cry; cry of pain and pleasure mixed, as Sesshomaru stopped moving. A small amount of heat filled her stomach and the pressure disappeared.

He pulled out and staggered backwards.

"Death of you," Rin mocked smiling, feeling a thick liquid creep down her thighs. Sesshomaru only nodded.

Sesshomaru moved towards her, regaining his energy back. He picked her up, again bridal style and wisked her out the door. "Were, not ready for company," he called randomly.

"Ok," Rin heard a distant unknown reply. She could only giggle.

Sesshomaru walked them down to a small hidden lake, yards away from their house.

The hot summer morning poured down on them as Sesshomaru locked lips with Rin and stepped into the water.

Rin wiggle out of his arms once she was mostly under water. She submerged herself completely, letting all the sweat, dried blood and the left over cum raise off of her body. She broke the surface of the water, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for the markings," Sesshomaru said, enjoying the little show. Rin looked over her body and noticed the spots of red marks.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Rin replied dipping down below the water level again.

**I made a chapter sexy and hot and cute. **

-Counting Down the Days-


End file.
